Laundry Day vs Laundry Hour
by IHeartPixyStix
Summary: Rory teaches Logan how to do laundry her way and then he teaches her to do laundry his way. Short StoryOneshot


"Now, explain this to me one more time."Logan requested.

He and Rory were sitting in their living room, on the floor with dirty laundry piled all around them. They had just purchased a new washer and dryer and Rory was anxious to try them out.

"Okay, we do seperate loads."

"Uh-huh."he nodded.

"First we divide them into whites, darks, colors, jeans and delicates."

"I think the delicates are all yours but continue."he teased her.

She blushed. They'd been dating for 3 years now but he still made her blush.

"And then while the jeans are being washed and the delicates are soaking in the sink,"he smirked as she said this and she blushed again,"we sort the other three loads."

"Into what?"

"Anything with writing or pictures on them go into different loads."she explained.

"Why do we need to do them seperately? It'd go faster just to throw them all together."

"It would but we have too many clothes. We'd have to do two loads anyways and I think this is a good way to divide them up."

"Okay, so let's start."He grinned and pulled a pair of nylons from a pile,"Where do these go?"

"Shut up."she grabbed them and threw them into the small delicates pile.

He laughed as her cheeks turned pink again and they continued sorting.

Soon the jeans were in the washer. Rory had sat in front of the door and watched them swish around for five full minutes before deciding they were safe.

The two of them sat on the floor again and began sorting the whites.

"Rockstar, nothing, Willy Wonka, nothing, nothing, nothing, what the heck is this?"Logan held up a shirt.

Rory glanced up from her own sorting, "Oh, thats a picture of Condoleezza Rice."

"Are you serious?"Logan turned the shirt and gaped at it."How come I've never seen you wear this before?"

"Because mom stole it and I just found it when I went back last weekend."

"It's-"he trailed off without a comment and continued sorting.

She took over on his dialoge. She had found many shirts at her mom's just last weekend and she knew he had never seen half of them. She knew the contents would amuse him. "My Little Pony, I Kissed a Rockstar, Hello Kitty, George Bush,"

"Very political aren't we?"he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"she smiled innocently.

"Condoleezza, George, Vote or Die?"he held up another shirt.

"I support our government!"she exclaimed.

"You hate Bush."

"I do not. I just think that the second we leave Iraq they'll fall apart anyways, so why not just leave now. Duh."

"Sure."he rolled his eyes and the washer buzzed.

Rory leapt up and ran to it to examine the freshly washed jeans. She had her head halfway in the washer. Logan came up behind her with the pile of whites with pictures and writing. He dropped them on the floor and poked each side of her stomach with his index fingers.

She squealed loudly and whipped around. She gave him a stern look and then began pulling the jeans out.

Logan watched as she carefully put them in the dryer, added a dryer sheet and contemplated the heat and time. She watched it for a minute before loading the whites in the washer. Her face was adorable as she flipped through the instruction booklet and then measured the correct amount of detergent. She was concentrating so hard.

She closed the door and leaned over to watch as the first cycle began. Logan moved up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up into his arms and sighed contently.

He turned her around slowly so she was facing him. She smiled up at him and placed her hands lightly around his neck for a hug. He lifted her and set her on the new dryer. She giggled and he moved in for a kiss. He pulled away after a moment.

"I like laundry day."he said.

"We still have to sort the colors and darks."She protested.

"We have all day, right? That's why it's called laundry day. Not laundry hour."

"But Logan-"she began. He cut off her protests with another kiss. When he pulled away again she grinned.

"I like laundry day too."she pulled his head down slightly for another kiss.


End file.
